Reunion
by Jourdana Standish
Summary: Obi-Wan comes back to visit Padme on Naboo. 5th in the Series, follows Than It Shall Be


Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th installment to this series. In order it is First Encounter, Heart to Heart, Sound Advice, A Pain Like No Other, Than it Shall Be.  
  
Padme reached to turn the button on then hesitated. She knew she could simply reach through the link she shared with Obi-Wan to make her request of him and let him handle the Jedi Council for permission, but she felt that she needed to do it. That she needed to express the need to see Obi-Wan again to the head of the Council, the little green alien she had met. Yoda was his name. She hoped he would understand.  
  
Finally finding the strength she knew she needed, she pressed the button to open the channel to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After going through the proper means to request speaking with Yoda, the green alien's head appeared on the screen.  
  
"Your majesty," Yoda said with a slight tilt of his head. "Honored I am. Long it has been since seeing you I did."  
  
Padme couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you again, Master Yoda," she said. "I wish to make a request of you."  
  
"Obi-Wan you wish to see," Yoda said with a knowing nod.  
  
Padme tilted her head. "How." she started.  
  
"Know did I?" Yoda questioned. At Padme's nod he continued. "Restless he has been. Requested of me, a visit he did. You he wishes to see."  
  
Padme felt a blush creeping along her cheeks and warmth filled her. He wanted to see her? It was making him restless. "Then may I request of him to visit Naboo for a bit?" she asked in a timid voice. Not the voice of a Queen, but the voice of a woman hoping to see the man that had captured her heart so easily.  
  
"Packing he is, his trip planned already," Yoda said. "Stay his Padawan will. Much training he still needs."  
  
He was coming alone! Padme tried to keep from squealing with excitement. "When should I expect his arrival then?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Leave tomorrow he will," Yoda said. "Arrive in a day he should."  
  
Padme nodded her head. "Thank you so much, Master Yoda," she said.  
  
"Thank me, you do not need to," Yoda said. "May the Force be with you, your Majesty."  
  
"And with you."  
  
~~  
  
Dorme shook her head with a small smile as she and Corde watched Sabe dress as the queen and Padme dress in the outfit of a vacationing handmaiden. All diplomatic ventures and appointments had been cancelled for the week that Obi-Wan would be staying on Naboo, but Sabe was still going to take on the role of the Queen so no one was the wiser, and it would allow Padme to enjoy the time with her Jedi Knight so that they may share their time without worry of political discrepancies.  
  
"How do I look?" Padme asked in a shy tone as she turned. She wore a dress that many would not think befitting a queen. It came off the shoulder, the corset piece of the bodice peppered with a variety of silken and embroidered flowers. It flowed down into a soft skirt with a similar pattern as the corset. Ribbons wrapped around her arms, and a small shawl was draped along the edge of the corset. Her dark hair was curled loosely around her, ribbons holding the sides back and intermingling with the curls.  
  
"Like a woman in love," Dorme said. Corde nodded in agreement.  
  
Sabe walked over in her full regal attire. "She has been starry eyed for Obi-Wan Kenobi since he dropped into our lives," she said. "Quite literally."  
  
Padme blushed at Sabe's words. "That's not true," she murmured.  
  
"Oh no?" Sabe said. "When you were on the ship before we landed on Tatooine and you set off with Master Qui-Gon, you couldn't stop talking about him. Especially his eyes."  
  
"That's only because he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," Padme said defensively, though no amount of her handmaidens' teasing stopped her from having a dreamy look in her eyes. Suddenly she gave a giddy squeal. "He's coming!" She hurried back to the mirror to check herself.  
  
Corde smothered a giggle then shook her head. "I've never see her like this," she said in awe. "Is he really that outstanding?"  
  
Sabe smiled. "He is a very good looking man, and I am sure that five years has merely added to that," she said. "But to Padme, he's her world." She looked at the chrono on the wall. "Let's go, he should be landing any minute now."  
  
Surrounding Sabe as if she were the true Queen, Padme with them, the small group met the palace security that would escort them to the hangar. They stood in wait as a small ship descended and set itself softly, precisely. Out of the corner of her eye, Sabe watched Padme fidget, waiting to see Obi-Wan emerge from the ship. When he did, she was surprised at the change and watched Padme light up at the sight of him.  
  
Padme felt the smile forming at the sight of him for the first time in five years. He hadn't changed much in that time, but he was beautiful all the same. It was obvious in his face that he had matured. He seemed more relaxed, more sure of himself. His hair had grown out to just above his collar, curling against it, a rich golden color. His sparkling blue eyes held a maturity and calmness he hadn't possessed when they parted, and it was refreshing to her. She shook herself from her reverie as they stepped forward.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, Knight Kenobi," Sabe said with a small wink.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed. "You are looking well, your Majesty," he said. His eyes sought out Padme and felt elation when he found her amongst the handmaidens.  
  
Sabe motioned for Padme to step forward. Obi-Wan's eyes never left her as Sabe spoke. Padme's eyes caught and held Obi-Wan's as they listened. "My handmaiden, Padme is going to be vacationing this week, so I have asked her to spend time with you during your visit and showing you the sights of Naboo," Sabe said. "We hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"I'm sure I will," Obi-Wan said, his eyes still locked with Padme's.  
  
~~  
  
"There is so much to see on Naboo that you didn't have the opportunity to see while you were here last time," Padme was saying as she fiddle with things around his room, making sure things were straight. "I've lived here my entire life and I'm not entirely sure where to begin."  
  
"Padme," Obi-Wan said from where he stood.  
  
"I suppose we could go to the lake, it's such a beautiful sight," Padme continued, apparent nervousness in her voice.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over and captured her hands in his. "Padme," he said, lifting her hands up.  
  
Padme bit her lip. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"We have all week," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "Relax."  
  
She gave a small smile. "It's just been so long."  
  
Obi-Wan brought her cupped hands to his face so that they seemed to be holding his chin and cheeks. He placed a soft kiss against the heel of her hands, smiling as her fingertips stroked his skin. "I've missed you," he whispered to her.  
  
Padme stepped closer to him, her thumbs caressing his lips. "I've missed you too," she whispered. "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Than we shall enjoy this time together, and not worry about what we do. As long as we are together." Padme merely nodded, standing in comfortable silence with the man she loved. 


End file.
